Mobile devices often run mobile apps that are downloaded from a mobile application marketplace. The mobile apps typically include compiled code that configures one or more processors on a mobile device to perform the tasks associated with the mobile app. From time to time, app providers update their mobile apps. One of the functions of a mobile application marketplace provider is to curate mobile apps provided to mobile devices. Typically, an app provider may be required to submit an app update to the mobile application marketplace provider for review. Once the update is approved, it may be made available to users through the mobile application marketplace. As such, it may be difficult to dynamically insert tutorials into a mobile application for a game.
Conventional systems may fail to dynamically insert tutorials into a mobile application for a game. For example, conventional systems may fail to facilitate the generation of disparate tutorials for dynamic insertion into the mobile application at a same location in game play in the game. Further, conventional systems may fail to facilitate the generation of customized tutorials for insertion into the mobile application for a particular user.